Car Wash
by generalstarwing
Summary: Starscream is friends with a girl for reasons unknown but what measures will he take when he finds out that his friend has been kidnapped by other humans and being hidden somehwere in the USA? Will he find her before its too late or will Jacqui be killed?


"Hey Jacqui we a jet here to see ya and he's freaking me out again!" Elise yelled on her way of returning to the driveway where they held a small car wash to earn money. "I'll finish up the car, just go see what the hell he wants. He knows we're busy, what is his PROBLEM." She muttered the last part to herself as she walked over to Jacqui. Elise wore a dark blue and green tankini as she approached.

Elise was a medium-tall girl with reddish brown hair and glasses; she also was about 2 years older than Jacqui. She had green eyes and sharp features. Elise was known to be hyper at times, very hyper, but she still was a very friendly person. Jacqui on the other hand was a small girl, smaller than girls her age would normally be. She had dull brown hair and greenish-grey eyes. She had soft features and pale skin. Jacqui could get crazy at times; she also had one nasty temper. They both were fairly new to the whole transformers and neither one could really figure out how they got to be involved with them. Or rather why Starscream was so clingy to Jacqui.

"Oh my god, you know that 'con really pisses me off sometimes!" Jacqui complained walking around to the back. "If I'm not back in ten minutes Starscream probably killed me cause I pissed 'im off." She chuckled at the statement. "But seriously if I'm not back in ten minutes come get me." She announced before she disappeared behind the large house. She walked around to reveal a purple Harrier jet resting in the grass looking particularly dirty. "What is it Starscream?" she sighed sitting down in the grass in her black, white and pink bikini.

"First of all what in primus ARE you wearing?" the loud squeaky scratchy voice came from the jet.

"It's a swimsuit." Jacqui stated and hearing no response realized he wasn't catching on. "It's a type of clothing you wear when you want to get wet." She explained.

"Hmm…" Starscream sighed. "Second thing I noticed you are cleaning vehicles and could you possibly clean a jet?" he quieted down as he said the last words.

"Who do you have in mind?" Jacqui teased at which Starscream growled. "Hey I'm just kiddin', I suppose we could AFTER we finish the others cars though kay? What did you DO to get so dirty anyways?" Jacqui asked.

"Uhh…er…I like your swim-…uh clothing." Starscream chocked out.

"Fine DON'T tell me, besides on second thought I don' wanna know. I'll come get'chya when we're done mmkay?" Jacqui said in her normal Wisconsin voice. She hated her own voice she always slurred her words and mumbled in her quiet, muffled, fast-talking voice. Only people that knew her long could ever make out what she was saying. She loved Starscream's voice, it was hilarious considering it was a mech or male's voice. She walked back around the house to help Elise so they could attempt to clean Starscream; that was going to be interesting.

"We get to wash HIM after we're done with the last car Elise…lucky us huh." Jacqui mumbled loud enough for her friend to hear.

"GREAT…" Elise sighed sarcastically to herself as they began to hose down the next car. After washing, scrubbing and rinsing the last car they collected the signs to make sure no more cars would come before they did the jet. Elise had just walked back after getting the last sign when she finally sighed "Go get him, we're ready." Jacqui mockingly smirked at her, representing Starscream's usual expression on his face. Elise giggled at it as Jacqui walked around to get their last customer.

"Alright Starscream we're ready for ya, come on surprisingly we DON' have all night." Jacqui teased as he slowly rolled around to the front following closely behind Jacqui. Suddenly Jacqui stopped because Elise had accidentally cut her off and Starscream bumped into the back of the top of her head with the sharp point of his alt form. "OUCH! What the HELL Starscream!" Jacqui complained, rubbing her head and turning around to face the jet.

"It's not MY fault you squishies are so weak." He snapped.

"Do you wanna be clean or not you pathetic excuse for a jet!" Elise defended her friend but stepped away cautiously as Starscream growled at her.

"Starscream just get your giant aft over on the driveway!" Jacqui said ending the argument. "Elise could you grab the ladder please, and turn up the radio too I LOVE this song!" Jacqui began to sing along as she hosed down the jet and got the soap ready. "Goin' back to the corner where I first saw you.." she sang more "'Cause if one day you wake up and find that your missin' me, and your starts to wonder where on this Earth I could be. Thinkin' maybe you come back here to the place where we meet, and you see me waitin' for you on the corner of the street so I'm not movin' no I'm not movin' yeah." (the man who can't be moved – the script) Jacqui sang.

"Got the ladder." Elise announced carrying a large silver ladder and setting it up next to Starscream.

"Sweet, I'm gunna take this scrubby n' begin on da glass cockpit mmkay?" Jacqui said again her accent bleeding through. Jacqui now lived outside Wisconsin where she met Elise…and Starscream for that matter.

"MMkay!" Elise said mocking her accent. Jacqui gave her a sour look and stuck her tongue out, she risked a very childish move in front of her friend but Elise didn't care, she stuck her tongue out right back. Starscream chuckled at the two tiny humans as they childishly displayed their anger toward one another.

"WHOA!" Jacqui yelled as she almost slipped off the ladder with her slippery, wet, bare feet.

"Don't fall off me or my luck you'll never let it go." Starscream warned mostly to himself. Jacqui finally made it on top of him as Elise began scrubbing Starscream's right side. Jacqui inched her way forward to the cockpit careful not to fall off and began scrubbing away at the dirt. To Starscream's surprise the two human's scrubbing him was quite relaxing and it felt wonderful. "You squishies should clean me more often." Starscream stated calmly at which Elise and Jacqui giggled.

"All done on top, I'm comin' down!" Jacqui shouted as she carefully made her way down the ladder. Starscream sighed as the cool water from the hose rinsed him off, he wished they weren't done; he didn't want them to stop scrubbing, it felt so good, like what humans would call a massage. "Alright time fer da final touch." Jacqui announced, she winced as the 'for' came out wrong. "Toss me a towel please bud!" She said and Elise threw her a dark towel and they began to dry off the jet.

After they'd finished drying Starscream off they changed into regular clothes and sat with Starscream at the cliff that was only a few miles away from the house. "So how was it Starscream, honestly what did you think?" Jacqui pleaded, she was dying to know it Starscream liked the wash or not, normal vehicles can't give you feedback on how well you did washing them, lucky for them Starscream wasn't a normal vehicle.

"It was..." Starscream tried to think of an English word to fit the feeling he had, the best he could come up with was "...relaxing." he sighed to himself human language was so limited. Jacqui smiled at the jet who had transformed next to the two of them.

"Well apparently Jacqui we make a damn good car wash team!" Elise exclaimed to Jacqui who sat next to her. Starscream sat somewhat behind Jacqui as he held out his arms admiring the shine they now had. The sky slowly grew dark as they talked then finally Elise stated "It's getting pretty late my parents will freak if I don't get my ass home soon, see you later Jacqui, Starscream." she nodded to each of them  
before leaving the two alone.

"Hmm." Jacqui sighed as lay down on the ground her face looking up at the orangy pink sky. Starscream stared at the small human, he didn't know why but he was fascinated with her, she was small compared to her human friend but she was barely a speck compared to him. He enjoyed her emotions that always seemed to get the better of her and to him it was absoluty hilarious to see the tiny squishy get angry when her temper got loose. Suddenly his scientist side got the best of him and he picked her up off the ground.

"Fascinating." he stated at finally being able to take a closer look at the human. She struggled in his grasp, she wasn't used to being picked up he'd never done it before, she was powerless in his grasp and it was downright frightening. Not only was she terrified of him holding her in one hand but she was so close to his face that if she wanted to she could reach out and touch it. His red eyes glowed casting an eerie red light on her as he held her in one hand and used his other to explore her. He didn't look under her clothes of course even though he was curious but he assumed that would be too much for this human to take. He ran one of his talons through her hair.

"What are you doing!" Jacqui wondered nervously staring him strait in the optics. It was then he took notice of the features on her face, especially her mouth it looked wet inside it. With out warning he put the tip of his talons at her face at which she tightly closed her mouth and turned away. With a push of one talon he forced her head back toward him and put the tip of his talon on her lips and gently pushed forcing her mouth open. He pulled his talon back suprised at how hot and moist her mouth was. He glanced at the tip of his talon, it was WET!

"Wow." was all he said before taking notice of her eyes; they were so small he could barely see them so he brought her closer to his left eye to see them. "Pretty optics." he simply stated then pulled her away again.

"I repeat: what ARE you doing?" Jacqui nervously stated again, still trying to escape the metal grasp. This time Starscream acknowledged the question.

"Looking." he stated simply as he forced one of her arms up to look at her skinny fingers with stubby nails because she bites them.

"What?" Jacqui asked still confused and allowing an enormous sense of uncomfortableness to shine in her voice.

"You know researching." he replied, Jacqui flinched at the loudness of his voice when she was so close to him.

"Why?" she asked sticking with small questions incase she accidently said something to make him mad.

"Simple I was curious, I wonder what you'd taste like." Starscream randomly announced to Jacqui's dread. She shook with fear as she slowly moved closer to the giant robots mouth. She closed her eyes and flinched away as the mouth opened. Starscream lightly licked her arm. "Interesting." he said bringing her back up to look at her again.

"Okay this THIS is terrifying can we set me down now please!" Jacqui begged, Starscream frowned but set her down on the ground. She took a couple steps back from the giant robot. She had her arms crossed over her as if it would protect her from the giant 'con. "Don't do that again any time soon mmkay, just...don't." Jacqui shuddered. That was possibly the scariest thing that has ever happened to her in her  
entire life. It was dark now and the moon shone faintly above their heads. The only light around was from Starscream's optics and a nearby streetlight. Jacqui sighed after seeing that Starscream wasn't planning on picking her up again and she sat down, then Starscream lay down on his stomach beside her, his head resting on his arms. He looked over at his recent victim to his scientist side and sighed seeing that she was still frightened.

"Are you...alright?" Starscream asked at which Jacqui turned away from him.

"I don't like feeling that powerless, it's scary, the way you could make me do whatever you wanted, I felt like a ragdoll or something." Jacqui muttered. Starscream had to listen closely but absorbed every word she said. Starscream then realized that humans don't like the feeling of being powerless because it's not in their nature to feel that way, in their world without transformers THEY are the most powerful.

"I...uh...apologize...humans are just such fascinating creatures." that was all the apology Starscream could muster. "Especially you." he very silently muttered but Jacqui still faintly heard it.

"Why me I'm just an ordinary girl, there's nothing special about me." Jacqui said tuning her head back toward the giant mech confused.

"Before I became a seeker I was a scientist, so studying organic life is just in my nature." Starscream stated attempting to avoid the 'why me' question.

"Has it ever occurred to you Starscream that your study 'victims' don't like being studied?" Jacqui asked.

"No, it hasn't." Starscream answered surprised at the question. There was a long silence between the two before Jacqui broke it.

"It's late I probably should get home see you tomorrow Starscream." she said as she got up and left headed toward her house leaving Starscream alone to think.

Starscream was confused, he hadn't really thought of how Jacqui would've felt when he was studying her, but why should he care now he never cared before. He actually still WANTED to study her more but had OBEYED her when she asked to be set down. His decepticons programming had screamed for him to not listen to the pathetic plea, it came from a squishy anyways and he was in full power of her. He listened to it though and set her down and now she walked home when he could've been studying her more. His decepticon side told him to go after her and pick her up again or worse wait until she fell asleep. Instead he transformed into a jet and took off flying away from the house.

Jacqui walked home in the dark hearing loud jet engines behind her slowly fade as Starscream flew farther away. Now it was quiet and she was all alone walking down a creepy street in the dark. Suddenly her heard footsteps behind her, she whipped around to look but no one was there. She beginning to get freaked out, and horror movie clips keep popping up in her mind. Her mind was overflowing with terror as she quickened her pace.

* * *

I know I'm such a jerk for ending it right here but I can't find a better place to stop and besides I need some time to write more...I get writers block, pretty bad at that.

I do not own Starscream or transformers (even though I wish I did)


End file.
